Waffen-SS Celica Trooper
"Well, who the heck are they?! Oh no! The Waffen-SS Celica Troopers! They're here... to destroy me... to scare me... to obilerate me... even my village, my country, and the whole of Grand Alliance! I can't say it! They just stole the Ember Celicas! I think my pants are starting to poop all over again!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrath of the Nile The Waffen-SS Celica Troopers are the female heavy troopers of the Wehrmacht and the Waffen-SS, and are the Wehrmacht version of Yang Xiao Long. After the real Yang is having a jailbreak in a chapter, "The Yellow Girl and the Good Officer," with some Sturmtruppen being joined Team RWBY by Yang's action dance, the Führer of the Nazi Union, Hermann Fegelein, the Chairman of the Nile River Coalition (NRC), Abasi Hakim, and the President of the Republic of the Sudan, Omar al-Bashir, including the leaders of the Nile River Coalition, Mulatu Teshome (Ethiopia), Uhuru Kenyatta (Kenya), Salva Kiir Mayardit (South Sudan), and Yoweri Museveni (Uganda), are angry at her, while the President of the Arab Republic of Egypt, Abdel Fattah el-Sisi, and the President of the State of Israel, Reuven Rivlin, are happy at the same time, when a jailbreak in a COTRS base in Khartoum, and then Fegelein, while on a meeting with Hakim, al-Bashir, Teshome, Kenyatta, Mayardit and Museveni, has new idea to create more Yang Xiao Long clones for their revenge, and make new Nazi soldiers like the new Wehrmacht version of Yang Xiao Long, and make Nazi Union, the Nile River Coalition, and the Coalition of the Red Star stronger with make the both the Wehrmacht and the NRC troops to have high morale. It is then that the Wehrmacht soldiers and the NRC soldiers are using a cloning machine all together, and make more Yang Xiao Long clones after a Sudanese soldier, Fuad al-Matar, injected Yang for her DNA. They are all Yang Xiao Long clones, but Waffen-SS officers, Wehrmacht soldeirs and many of the NRC soldiers can train them for into Waffen-SS Celica Troopers. Now Yang Xiao Long clones are trained and became Waffen-SS Celica Troopers by the Wehrmacht and the NRC under Fegelein's command, including the commands of Hakim, al-Bashir, Teshome, Kenyatta, Mayardit and Museveni. Waffen-SS Celica Troopers are the female troopers that are as same as Yang Xiao Long, but are different from her, because they are wearing Yang's combat suit (from volumes 1-3 of RWBY) that are remade by the Nazi Union with them also wearing heavy armored suits (without military pants, but only use Yang's short pants that are remade by the Nazi Union), use military tactical glasses and Stahlhelme, can be dyed into black-haired clones, and can serve under the Nazi Union and the Nile River Coalition. They can use these weapons: a Plasma Cannon, a Makarov pistol, a portable Hua Qing Minigun, a Mk 47 Striker, a Mossberg 500 with an attached chainsaw, a Particle Cannon, and dual Wolf Sickles. They can get more service than the real Yang, and most can be female heavy units of the Waffen-SS, but will be making Veil heavy troopers that can like them for no such betrayal. They can not only attack enemies, but they can also attack Team RWBY when the Wehrmacht and the NRC have Waffen-SS Celica Troopers and more Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers. In battle, they are much better than the real Yang, but haven't got their aura powers like her aura power, because they just become Waffen-SS Celica Troopers, but they can use heavy weapons with high melee attack to attack enemies. Now they will fight for Hermann Fegelein, Abasi Hakim, Omar al-Bashir, Mulatu Teshome, Uhuru Kenyatta, Salva Kiir Mayardit, Yoweri Museveni, the UCRD, the Redcoat Union, Waffen-SS, the Wehrmacht, the Nazi Union, Richard Loud III, Sudan, Ethiopia, Kenya, South Sudan, Uganda, and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Background "Not only you have the Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers, Fegelein. You have the Waffen-SS Celica Troopers. They are the Waffen-SS Celica Troopers, and they are same as Yang, but they can make the Wehrmacht and the NRC have higher morale to protect us all of us from the UCRD, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, and the Coalition of the Red Star. Fegelein, you will be my best friend ever when I was the one who created the fake Loud sisters, and you created the fake Beacon Academy students, like Fake Jaune, and with all of that, when we helped China make the Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers. The UCRD and the Nazi Union will be stronger allies of the Coalition of the Red Star in my best dream, but now we shall include the Nile River Coalition as well. And you will be too, Abasi, because we quickly responded to Yang's escape by making these new type of units. Gentlemen, you will be my friends, as long as the NRC remains strong, together, we will terrify the combined forces of Egypt and Israel, just because all of you are making your gratitude friendship with the Nazi Union, which makes way to the time when I befriend with all of you, Teshome, Kenyatta, Mayardit, Museveni and al-Bashir, and you too Fegelein. My deepest congratulations to all of you who made the NRC one of the best factions under the advise of Russia, China, the Nazi Union, the UCRD, and other Coalition of the Red Star countries. Also, please keep us powerful enough to put down Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann and Keesha into their own doom and put the Rah-Rah Robot down to the ground once and for all." --Richard Loud III in his speech during a state visit with Hermann Fegelein, Abasi Hakim and all of the Supreme Leaders of the Nile River Coalition, The Wrath of the Nile Battle of Kassala Category:Cloned Units Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Ethiopian Arsenal Category:Fanmade Units Category:Fictional Units Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Heavy Units Category:Infantry Category:Kenyan Arsenal Category:Nazi Union Arsenal Category:Nile River Coalition Arsenal Category:Redcoat Union Arsenal Category:RWBY Units Category:South Sudanese Arsenal Category:Sudanese Arsenal Category:Ugandan Arsenal Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Arsenal Category:Units